Marina Del Rey
Marina Del Rey is the main antagonist in the third and final 2D animated sequel/prequel Disney film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is voiced by actress Sally Field. History She is a mermaid and the governess of King Triton's 7 daughters, in charge of enforcing Triton's distant and formal parenting style. She feels she has been stuck as the governess for too long, and her primary motivation in the film is to take over Sebastian's job as the King's attaché by any means necessary. She temporarily succeeds after getting Sebastian, Flounder, and their entire secret music band sent to prison (music was forbidden from Atlantica at the time), but upon learning of the gang's escape with Ariel to find Triton's old music box (the only object that will get him to change his mind), Marina resolves to kill them all by sending her electric eels after them. While the eels battle the gang, Marina takes on Sebastian, who outsmarts her every move and ultimately gets her trapped inside a coral spike. Marina does not give up, however, and still tries to kill Sebastian by crushing him. Ariel pushes Marina away, and she is sent to prison for her crimes. Marina is extremely interested in clothing and fashion, and is the only merperson in the series who is seen wearing clothing over her fin to change its color and appearance. Personality She is a mean and selfish mermaid who seeks power and control. She is a funny and talkative woman. Marina is ever calculating, ever ambitious and scheming as she seeks to get rid of Sebastian whom she despises the most. She is also indeed sly and ruthless. Gallery Marina.jpg Marina Del Rey.png Trivia *Marina's last name is the same as Lana Del Rey, the singer who sang "Once Upon a Dream" in the 2014 Disney movie Maleficent. *Marina Del Rey's mental break down, and her desire to keep her job by any means necessary was caused by Sebastian's constant berating and degrading. So, by a technicality, Sebastian could be seen as a secondary antagonist. If he had not constantly mistreated Marina, chances are she never would have snapped in the first place. *When she fights with Sebastian, it resembles the fights between Prudence and the Grand Duke to impress The King in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. *When compared to her predecessors, Marina is only a villain in the loosest sense of the word (all she wanted was a promotion, where as the villains before her wanted the whole kingdom under their thumb). Unlike Ursula and Morgana, Marina is a mermaid (just like the film's protagonist Ariel). *Her blue wig is similar to Lady Tremaine's hair. *Marina is the second main villain in the franchise to have Eels as henchmen (the first being Ursula). However, unlike Flotsam and Jetsam, her eels have never talk and they are electric eels instead of moray eels. *It is shown that when ever Marina changes her clothes, her fins and tail also change color as well (seen Here, Here, Here, and Here). This could be either an animation error, or it is possible that mermaids can change the colors of their fins and tails in some unknown way. **She could also be putting fabric over her tail, and we never see the real color. *Marina has some similarities to Yzma. Aside from having some physical similarities to Yzma, she also had a similar motive towards her villainy: Both were the result of wrongs committed against them by one of the main characters (Sebastian's berating and degrading of Marina, and Kuzco's callously firing Yzma despite loyal servitude to Kuzco's dynasty for several years). *Marina is the second secondary antagonist in Disney to become the true main antagonist and replace the original main antagonist (King Triton) in the same film, the first being Scroop (replacing John Silver) from Treasure Planet. *Marina is similar to Scroop from Treasure Planet: **Both are the main antagonists. **Both are of non-human origin. **Both are thin and scary. **Both are ambitious, calculating, funny, jealous, greedy, power-hungry, and evil. **Both serve as loyal, yet quite resentful, subordinates to their big and powerful leaders (King Triton and John Silver). **Both wish to claim authority over their groups (Marina wanting to be Triton’s attaché of the city of Atlantica, and Scroop wanting to take leadership over Silver’s pirate crew). **Both wish to kill the main protagonists (Ariel and Jim Hawkins) along with their friends. Category:Merfolk Category:Villainesses Category:Power Hungry Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rich Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Envious Villains Category:Greedy Villains